Si vis pacem, para bellum
by Lyra MacMillan
Summary: Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins...


Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril "Tributos Profesionales" del foro Días Oscuros.- Clove

Ella lo sabe, sabe que ganara, como gano ella, su mentora.

Odia que en su distrito no las tomen en serio, solo por ser mujeres.

Puede ser bajita y puede no ser la chica más atlética o sexy, pero tiene algo que muchos no tienen en su distrito: cerebro.

Es ágil, lista, astuta, rápida, sarcástica, malhumorada y más letal que los cuchillos que usa, pero Enobaria tiene Fe en ella y por eso la mujer de colmillos afilados le cae tan bien, ambas aparentan frialdad pero saben que el que ya se conociesen, hace que sepa que realmente su mentora quiere que gane. Enobaria la ha observado desde que dejo incrustado a la pared (con los cuchillos) a un chico dos años mayor que ella a la edad de 7 años. Lo más curioso es que ese chico en esos mismos juegos, también es la esperanza de su distrito, y su rival por la corana de la victoria.

Todos en ese tren saben que ella y Cato Hadley se llevan a matar desde que llevaban pañales, sus familias se odiaban y ellos también, siempre fue quien era mejor que quien, quien dejaba peor a quien ya fuese con palabras o con golpes en el centro de entrenamiento .Por eso cuando se anunciaron los voluntarios de ese año, en su distrito empezaron las apuestas, incluso en el bando de los vencedores. Brutus que conocía de antes a Hadley como ella a su mentora apostaba ciegamente por su contrincante, recuerda haber oído la discusión de la noche anterior entre ambos mentores.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

-Enobaria, ¿no lo entiendes?

-¿Qué quieres que entienda? , ¿¡Que eres un capullo!?

-¡no soy un capullo, si no realista!, esa niña no tiene posibilidades: es flaca, delgada y no tiene nada especial, sin embargo Cato es distinto, es alto, rubio, atractivo, fuerte y muchas cosas más que aran que nuestro distrito gane. ¿Qué tiene tu tributo?

-Mi tributo es lista, rápida y ágil, muy al contrario de tu tributo descerebrado. Y por si no lo recuerdas se necesita algo más que atractivo físico para ganar.

-Ya, pero mi tributo podría ganar sin necesidad de armas, rompiendo el cuello…

-Yo no sé cómo romperle el cuello a alguien y bien que gane cuerpo a cuerpo cuando mi contrincante era más fuerte y alto que yo.

-Ya pero sabias más combate cuerpo a cuerpo y yo era tu mentor-clac …

-Ya decía yo que estaba tardando en pegarle una ostia con lo agresiva que es –me sobresalte al oír su voz

-¿Y tú qué coño haces aquí?

-Oír lo mal que Enobaria os está dejando, deberíais aprender que los hombres somos mejores que vosotras en todos los aspectos .Estúpida.

-No soy estúpida, lo que pasa es que sois unos cerrados de mente y prejuiciosos, ¿Con qué derecho o en qué te basas para decir que sois mejor que nosotras?

- Por qué lo somos.

- Esa no es una buena respuesta, da pena.

-¿Cómo es una buena respuesta según tú? - Preguntó.

- Es algo que esté comprobado y tenga bases sólidas e irrefutables.

- Muy bien, aquí están mis bases sólidas e irrefutables: somos hombres.

-Esa no es una base es una creencia llamada machismo – le respondí -no puedes estar seguro de que sois mejores que nosotras sin conocernos, por no decirte que para ser peores que los hombres bien que Enobaria machaco a todos los payasos como tú en su arena. Y en todo caso si alguien tiene derecho a juzgar a Enobaria de nosotros, seriamos Brutus y yo.

-¿Tu?

-Si yo.

-¿y eso por qué listilla?

-Por qué yo la conozco y tu no.

-Lo que me faltaba que una enana…

-¿Qué coño hacéis vosotros aquí?, ¡A dormir! ¡Ya!

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Clavo, los cuchillos uno detrás del otro, hago flexiones, corro salto y vuelvo a entrenarme para ser la mejor en cuchillos, ya lo soy, pero en mi distrito. Ahora no soy aspirante a tributo, sino un tributo, se mire por donde se mire, no debo fallar, no puedo fallar cada segundo que pasa he de demostrar que soy la mejor, segundo a segundo he de demostrar que soy yo la que merece la victoria, la que ha de llevar la corona de este año.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Rabia, Furia, Celos, Enfado… No son suficientes para describir lo que siento.

¿Que tienen ellas?

Glimmer es una descerebrada y Katniss una sosa ¿Qué les ve la gente?

No entiendo sus puntuaciones…ninguna de las dos es nada de otro mundo… Sé que siempre está la posibilidad de no enseñar tus cualidades al resto de tributos pero es raro, muy raro…entendiendo que supere a Glimmer pero…

¿A Cato y mí? Con un once, ¡Un ONCE! Es absurdo, ¿Cuál es su talento?, el del chico de su distrito la fuerza, anormal para un tributo de su distrito pero ¿ella?

Tengo que demostrar, que valgo, que merezco y que soy la mejor para llevar esa corona, siempre ha sido así, y he de superarlos a todos, a Cato, a los del doce, a los del uno y al del once ,si los venzo a ellos ;los venzo a todos.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Ahora lo entiendo, lo sabía pero nunca le di importancia, no fui la única que cometió ese error, todos lo hemos hecho al pensar que los del doce no sobrevivirían al primer día "Nunca subestimes a tus enemigos, si lo haces morirás.", esta mañana me di cuenta, cuando evito que mi cuchillo la matase, con una mochila, nunca nadie que no fuese el idiota descerebrado de mi compañero de distrito había esquivado la afilada hoja de uno de mis cuchillos. Después del baño de sangre. Cato cuando no estaban el resto de nuestros aliados para oírnos, se pasó el día diciéndome "Nuestra chica de los cuchillos ya no sabe ni como alcanzar un objetivo. '', cuando el resto se unían a nosotros fingíamos llevarnos bien según Marvel "Nunca he visto a dos compañeros de distrito que se lleven tan bien, sin contar a los del doce, claro". Como respuesta Glimmer resoplaba exasperada y me enviaba una mirada asesina como diciendo: "Cato es mío" y yo le lanzaba una mirada de "todo tuyo rubia", Cato ponía una sonrisa prepotente que decía "soy irresistible" (que me daban ganas de quitarle cortándola a cachos), el enamorado sonreía forzadamente y la del cuatro se quedaba imperturbable.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Marvel ha muerto y la nueva norma no nos ha sorprendido, Cato y yo nos llevamos mejor, mucho mejor… el estar conviviendo con él no ha sido tan malo como creí, no hay que ser un genio para saber que la nueva norma no está hecha para nosotros sino para los "enamorados"… ellos no se aman, lo sé por cómo se miran, ambos no lo sienten. Me da rabia y no sé por qué.

Cuando lo comprendo es demasiado tarde, porque sé que pase lo que pase lo más probable es que muramos, que este año no solo nuestro distrito perderá. Enobaria y Brutus perderán y nosotros perderemos.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

-Clove no me dejes, por favor, no lo hagas, recuérdalo lo prometiste, me lo prometiste, me lo juraste, Clove acuérdate… -Cato llora ,ruega y patalea y hasta ahora no me doy cuenta de lo mucho que nos apreciábamos ,que probablemente nunca nos odiamos, que lo que queríamos era superarnos, ser los mejores, honrar a nuestro distrito, a nuestras familias, a nosotros mismos demostrar nuestra fuerza ,enseñar lo que vale nuestro distrito, lo que valemos nosotros mismos, sin darnos cuenta, que quizás nos estábamos disculpando por si perdíamos, por si ganábamos ,por si decepcionábamos, nosotros no nos odiábamos ,competíamos, nos retábamos porque queríamos ganar, necesitábamos ganar, la adrenalina que nos produce a los profesionales la sangre, la tortura y matar…es simplemente…indescriptible, tiene un valor incalculable, nos crían para eso para ser agresivos, compulsivos, vengativos y fríos pero muchos se olvidan de que tenemos sentimientos, sueños, esperanzas que aunque ganar signifique la gloria para nosotros es más que eso, para nosotros es más que una victoria, para nosotros es demostrar ,demostrar que los duros entrenamientos ,las palizas, el sudor y nuestra propia sangre y sufrimiento nos llevan a la libertad, ganando o muriendo en la arena. En nuestros distritos no hay otra manera para sentir que el peso ya no tienes que cargarlo en tus hombros, como mínimo el peso físico, el síquico ya es otra cosa…Por eso por primera vez deseo morir, ahora que estoy al borde de la muerte …por primera vez deseo que sea él y no yo quien gane.

Veo como fragmentos de mi vida pasan delante de mí: cumpleaños, mis amigos, mis cuchillos, mis compañeros, Enobaria, mis padres, vencedores, otros juegos, discusiones, latigazos, noches al aire libre, entrenamientos…casi sin darme cuenta siento como mi corazón se va parando, mi sangre corre cada vez más lento por mis venas y cae por mi sien, cada vez llega menos aire a mis pulmones, oigo como Cato llora, la vista se me nubla y mi cañón suena.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Ya no siento nada, ni hambre, ni sed, ni dolor, nada, es una sensación extraña, estoy muerta pero no me importa porque ahora soy libre.


End file.
